Leave the Light On
by kreilly135
Summary: This is the first time I've ever really put myself out there with anything I've written so i apologize if its awful! This story takes a glimpse at life 2 years post Derek's death!
1. Intro

"Maybe we should wait for Meredith. This is a tough decision to begin with and for her it'll be even worse. We don't want her to feel bombarded." Stated Callie

It had been almost 2 years since the passing of Derek and the doctors of Sloan Grey Memorial Hospital were facing a difficult decision. They had been putting it off for as long as they could, but the time had come to start making some decisions.

"Look, I agree that Grey would want to/ should be a part of this decision. But at the very mention of the topic she just runs off or talks some nonsense. Look it just getting too difficult to make decisions around here. We cannot run a hospital without making decisions." Quipped Bailey.

As the newly appointed chief, Bailey was doing her best to keep the hospital running as smoothly as possible in order to restore it to its former glory. Since Derek had passed, the board had a hard coming to necessary decisions, especially now that there was an even number of board members.

"Bailey's right. Maybe we should reconsider Karev? I mean his people skills significantly since his last interview… well… kinda" Arizona chimed in

"Of course you push for your little lap dog" scoffed Callie rolling her eyes.

"Uhm… I'm not the on who slept with him if I recall." Snapped Arizona

"Oh please that was over 10 years ago… GET OVER IT!" argued Callie.

An explosion of arguing began in the conference room as the five doctors went at each other's throats over both professional and persona matters.

"What is going on in here!?" Chimed a voice from the doorway.

Everyone stopped mid word, and slowly spun to see the source of the voice to be none other than Meredith. She stood there for a few seconds looking angry and confused before storming down the hall. As she went storming down the hall, the board members followed quickly behind.

"Meredith that wasn't what it looked like." Pleaded Jackson.

"Oh, so that wasn't a meeting of the board… without one of its directors who happens to now be the owner of TWO seats." Snapped Meredith,

"Okay, maybe it was what it looked like. But we have a good reason." Owen claimed, jumping in front of Meredith to bring her to a halt.

"What good reason could you possibly have to hold a meeting of the board without a member of the board? Who has been free all morning I might add."

The doctors remained silent doing everything that they could to not make eye contact with her. Meredith continued to glance at each one of them; you could see in her eyes she was demanding an answer.

"Well?!"

Finally Richard lifted his head and with a big sigh looked her square in the eye and said "We were discussing possible replacements for Derek's board seat."

The other doctors began to look up to find Meredith's eyes welling with tears. Meredith tried to fight the tears to find the words to say, but couldn't. Instead she just nodded her head and stormed away.


	2. If You'd Only Try Turning Around

"Care to explain what that was about?" Arizona asked coming behind Callie as she checked her charts at the nurses station.

"Funny. I could ask you the same question." Callie snapped as she turned to face Arizona.

Callie had her arms crossed and one eyebrow raise, a look Arizona recognized all too well. She knew Callie was really pissed, and she had every right to be too. When they were together, she had always given Callie a hard time about her romantic past with men; it was always something she could never really accept. Now she was no longer with the woman she cared the most for over any woman she had ever been with and it was her fault. Her and Callie had always been able to be civil for the sake of Sofia but lately things seemed to be incredibly tense.

"Okay… Maybe I was out of line. But Calliope I…" Arizona started.

"No!" interrupted Callie "You don't get to Calliope me anymore. Okay Arizona? Not after how you've been acting lately"

Arizona stood there at a loss for words. When did things get so bad between them? Despite their divorce, they had a tendency to really keep their relationship amicable. As Arizona started to find the words to form in response, Callie's pager started blaring.

"911 for the ER. I have to go. Just don't forget you have Sofia tonight at 7." Callie said as she ran off to the ER.

Arizona remained there staring in the distance looking disappointed. She knew it was a shot in the dark, but she had been working up the nerve to do this for a while now. She had planned on asking Callie out on a date.

…

Meredith continued to storm down the halls to the nearest supply closet. She slammed the door shut and slunk behind the nearest shelf of suture kits and IV bags. She couldn't wrap her head around why she was so upset. Of course she missed Derek, and wanted everyday for him to still be with her. But in her time without him she had started to feel like the old Meredith. The unstoppable, hardcore Meredith that she was when she first started as an intern. Something about the idea of everyone else moving on from Derek was just unsettling.

"Meredith?" searched Maggie. She peered around the supply closet to find Meredith wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Meredith!? What's wrong?"

"They met to replace Derek's seat on the board. I knew this day was going to come but I thought they would have the decency to include me in the decision." Meredith confessed

Before Maggie had the chance to answer, both of their pagers started going off. 911 for the ER.

…

"What do we got?" called Owen as the EMTs pushed the gurney through the sliding glass doors.

"7 year old female GCS of 3. She fell out of the second floor window" announced the EMT.

"Where's my mommy?" wined the little girl.

"They're on their way, but right now we need you to focus on what we say. Lift on my count ready 1..2.." demanded Owen.

With that the girl was laying on the bed in Trauma 1 and the monitors began beeping rapidly

"She's tachycardic! Page Pierce and Robbins"

"Push one of Adenosine" called Callie as she continued to inspect the girl's limbs.

"What do we got? Called Maggie as she charged into the trauma room followed by Meredith and Arizona

"7 year old female, fell from a tree" updated Jo as she scrambled around to grab suture kits and lap pads to help young girl stabilized.

"I need her to be more stable before I can reset her bones." Updated Callie

"She's got abdominal tenderness, potential fluid in the belly. We'll need to get films to have a better look." Ordered Meredith

As Maggie started to update on her end, the girls parents came charging in.

"Oh sweetie, it's okay mommy's here." Reassured the mother

"Ma'am we need you and your husband to wait outside." Ordered Arizona trying to lead the parents outside towards the waiting room.

Suddenly the monitor started beating rapidly again.

"She's crashing!" called Arizona

"Alright people let's move." Demanded Owen as the team of doctors rushed the young girl to the elevator and up to the OR.

As the team got to the elevator, Bailey stood close by and saw Meredith on the team trying to help this girl. She started to chase after them to try to get Meredith's attention.

"Grey! A word"

"I'm kinda busy here chief." Meredith answered as she rushed towards the elevator.

"When you are out of surgery, my office." Ordered Bailey sternly. And with that, the elevator doors closed.


	3. Hiding the Words that Dont Come Out

Meredith slowly approached the door to the chief's office. It was almost like getting sent to the principal's office, but with Bailey, as 'principal' things were slightly more intimidating.

"You wanted to see me chief?" She asked as she knocked on the door and entered slowly.

"Yes. Grey come in and close the door." Signaled Bailey

Meredith pushed the door shut and sat in front of Bailey's desk.

"How did Rosie Briggs' surgery go?"

"It went well, no complications. Callie is meeting with the parents later to discuss the time line to go in to reset her bones." Informed Meredith.

"Good, these are the things I like to hear," responded Bailey, barely looking up from her mounds of paperwork.

There were a few minutes of silence before Meredith began saying, "So is that it?"

"No." Bailey interjected. "I wanted to discuss with you the events that happened this morning."

"With all due respect Dr. Bailey, I really don't have time for this." Meredith insisted as she started to stand up to leave.

"Yes you do Dr. Grey. I have checked your schedule and pushed your surgeries back. You have plenty of time Dr. Grey." Informed Bailey in her very recognizable snarky tone.

"BAILEY! These are my patients. You can just rearrange their surgeries to chit chat at your convenience!" Meredith whined as she tried to get up again.

"Yes I can Dr. Grey. It s one of the many benefits I have in being your boss. Now sit down." Ordered Bailey

Meredith slunk back in the chair looking more annoyed than ever.

"Now in reference to this morning, if you are going to be upset with someone, you are going to be upset with me. I am the one who called the meeting without your notice. And I am the one who planned this vote behind your back, and I apologize for not considering your feelings with this matter."

"Thank you Dr. Bailey, now if you don't mind –" Meredith tried to leave again but was quickly halted

"However. Like I said to the rest of the board. We have to fill this seat. It has become exceedingly difficult for this board to make decisions that are vital for this hospital. And although the board is over my position as chief and you are over me as in your position as a board director, however I need the support. Where we are now, there is no support." Concluded Bailey.

Meredith sat and stared at Bailey. The both maintained s very stern look, and it was apparent neither was backing down.

"Fine. We meet at 8 am tomorrow." Said Meredith as she stood up and stormed out of Bailey's office.

 **Later that night**

Callie scurried around her apartment trying to put the finishing touches on her outfit for her date and make sure Sofia's dinner was ready.

"What time is mommy getting here?" Sofia asked tugging on Callie's dress.

"Any minute sweetie." Callie answered trying not to sound annoyed by the fact that Arizona was late. "Why don't you go play inside until she gets here okay?"

"Okay!" Sofia exclaimed as she ran towards the living room.

"Come on Arizona, where the hell are you?" Callie was beyond annoyed at this point. This wasn't the first time Arizona had been late recently. Anytime Callie had a date it seemed like she was coming over later and later, and Callie couldn't help but wonder if it was on purpose.

Suddenly a knock came from the door, and Sofia was heard shouting in excitement from the other room. Callie stormed towards the door to find Arizona hugging Sofia with flowers in her hand.

"Hi mommy!" Sofia exclaimed with her arms tightly around Arizona's neck.

"Hi my girl. Mommy missed you." Arizona said squeezing Sofia equally as tight. She didn't really get as much time with Sofia as she wanted since her and Callie split up. Callie was usually really good about Arizona taking her for a few hours or for a night but since things had been getting so bad between the two of them, Callie had kinda closed her out.

"Ahem." Callie cleared her throat, standing there with the same pissed off look she had on after the board meeting.

Arizona stood up, grabbing the flowers and cautiously extended her arm towards Callie "These are uhm… these are for you."

Callie looked really confused "Uhm. Thank you. They're beautiful." She went to go put the flowers in water and wondered what they were for.

Arizona followed quickly behind Callie as she went towards the kitchen.

"You look beautiful Callie." Arizona said admiringly.

"Oh, thanks haha. New dress." Callie answered referring to her fitted red evening dress. She did her best to avoid awkwardly laughing.

The room fell awkwardly silent as Callie tried not to read too much into Arizona's gestures. 'Is she flirting with me.' Callie questioned internally. Arizona continued to look at Callie with a grin on her face. Was her plan working? She used to be able to tell what Callie was thinking by the look on her face, but Callie had her best poker face on. She knew it was only one night and one gesture but hopefully she was in Callie's head enough that she was thinking about her.

"Oh…" Callie exclaimed, breaking apart the moment between them. "Uhm Sofia's dinner is on the stove, so whenever you want you can just giver her that and I shouldn't be home too too late. "

"Okay. Sounds great." Reassured Arizona, trying not to be too obvious about staring at Callie now.

Callie started towards the door and Arizona followed towards the living room.

"Okay Sofia, give mommy a hug! I love you!" Callie said gripping Sofia tight.

She continued towards the door grabbing her purse. Just as she was about to step out the door, She turned to Arizona and said "Thank you again Arizona. And the flowers really are beautiful."

The two exchanged another smiling moment before Callie walked out the door


	4. There's No Need to Hide Away

Slowly but surely, the board members found their way to the conference room to discuss the newest member to join their team. Richard and Jackson were off by the window discussing a cochlear implant surgery Jackson had just wrapped up, and Bailey and Arizona were catching up in their seats. Callie came storming in looking exhausted. She was called into the OR late last night and had to cut her date short. She plopped down in her chair and rested her head against the back of the chair.

"Excuse me." Arizona motioned to Bailey as she grabbed the cups of coffee near her and scooted her chair next to Callie. "Looks like you had a rough night."

"What?!" Callie snapped before she realized whom she was talking to. "Oh. Sorry. I'm just exhausted. Thank you for taking Sofia to your place last night, and to school this morning. Back to back surgeries were not what I had planned for last night."

Arizona choked back her jealousy and extended her arm towards Callie. "Here, I figured you might need a pick me up today."

Callie glanced over to see Arizona handing her a cup of coffee. "Oh my gosh life saver! Thank you Arizona!" Callie exclaimed promptly taking a sip.

Before the two could start up their conversation, Meredith walked in and closed the door. Everyone stopped their conversations and turned to face her.

"Well. Lets get started then." Said Meredith looking towards the rest of the board to initiate this conversation.

"Okay…" Jackson stated as he cleared his throat. "We're here to discuss possible additions to the Board to fill the seat of Dr. Shepherd. Everyone can give the name of a possible candidates and we will interview them as well as an outside candidate and we'll decide who the best candidate is from there. Fair?"

Everyone nodded their head in agreement, and waited for someone to put the first name out there.

"I voted Pierce." started Callie

"I stand with Karev." Added Arizona

"Hunt." Stated Richard

"Amelia." Bailey proclaimed, seeming to bring the nominations to a close.

"Meredith? Would you like to nominate anyone at this time?" questioned Jackson

Meredith shook her head no, still looking somewhat annoyed that this meeting was even being held.

"Okay, then we will begin the interview process on Monday." Jackson began to conclude.

The door creaked open and a familiar voice chimed back "How about we give the seat to someone who already owns one."

Everyone turned around in complete disbelief to see none other than Cristina Yang standing at the door.

…

"I still don't understand what you're doing here." Meredith said as her and Cristina walked down the hall.

"Evil Spawn let me know what was going on with this board thing so I came." Said Cristina matter of factly

"But what about the printers? And running the cardio department?" questioned Meredith

"Shane is taking care of it all now. It'll be there for me when/ if I go back. But Mer, now I'm here for you." Informed Cristina. "Now tell me all about this new sister you have. Good to see Thatcher wasn't the only one to try to continue the Grey surgical legacy."

Meredith gave Christina a small smirk and the two kept walking down the hall.

…

"How about that Yang surprise? That was something huh?" Callie said as she leaned against one of the incubators in the NICU.

"Yeah that was something." Arizona said flashing Callie a smile "Make sure you change the dressing every 4 hours and let me know when his labs come in." Arizona asked the nurse.

Her and Callie began to walk out of the NICU and towards the Nurses station.

"So Rosie's surgery is scheduled for tomorrow afternoon. I was wondering if maybe you wanted to scrub in?" Callie asked trying not to sound too nervous.

"Yeah sure! I mean I figured you might want another attending but I would be honored Callio-" Arizona stopped herself short in order to prevent herself from upsetting Callie. It seemed like her plan was starting to work.

The two remained in an awkward silence for a few moments trying not to acknowledge each other's awkwardness.

"Would you maybe want to come over for dinner tonight?" Callie blurted hesitantly.

Arizona looked stunned. She figured she would have to be the one to ask Callie out and it was going to take a little more time.

"Oh… Sure!" Arizona accepted trying not to sound too surprised or excited. "Will that be okay with Lisa?" Arizona did have to acknowledge that Callie was seeing this woman on a somewhat serious basis.

"Don't worry about her. Plus I mean, Sofia has been asking to see you more lately and we could talk. About the surgery and all." Callie reassured trying not to sound too awkward and jumpy.

"I'd really like that Calliope." Arizona agreed, testing the waters a little bit.

"Great." Said Callie trying to hide the smile on her face. "See you around 7?"

"Perfect." Arizona said as she turned away with a big smile on her face.


	5. As He Goes Left

Catherine Avery, Miranda, Richard and one of the hospitals legal reps met in Bailey's office trying to decide what to do about Cristina's surprise return.

"We can't really give Dr. Yang her position back so willy nilly" Catherine stated, "I mean she legally signed her seat on the board over to Dr. Karev."

"Very true, but when the board elected to put Dr. Bailey on the board instead of Dr. Karev, that legally leaves the seat in the name of Dr. Yang." The legal rep informed

Catherine rolled her eyes and continued with "We can't seriously be considering having her back. What about the whole voting system? And Dr. Grey fighting the addition of a new member in the first place?"

"Do you really think that Meredith Grey is going to have any opposition to Cristina Yang coming back to this hospital?" Bailey questioned with a very obvious note of sarcasm

"I mean could it really hurt the hospital to at least offer her a contract? She is a world renowned cardiothoracic surgeon after all." Richard suggested

The room fell silent, as all three doctors knew Richard was right. Since leaving Sloan Grey, Cristina had become one of the world's top cardiothoracic surgeons and to have another big name at the hospital could be incredibly beneficial for them.

"Ill go draw up the paperwork then?" The legal rep decided as she awkwardly led everyone out of the office.

…

Meredith, Cristina and Alex were all sitting in the cafeteria catching up as Jo walked over and joined them. Different doctors had continuously come over to try to talk to Cristina, but there was no distracting these three from talking as if they were back in their intern year.

"Dude. I cant believe those ding dongs over in Zurich made you the head of cardio" mocked Alex

"Seriously? This coming from the guy who can't even become the head of the babysitting department." Cristina teased as she continued to steal Alex's fries. "And what's the deal with eating in the cafeteria? I mean its almost as if this hospital became civilized after I left."

The three continued to catch up as Amelia came and joined them at the table as well.

"Ah well if it isn't the infamous Cristina Yang. I had heard rumor you were back in town." Amelia said as she pulled up a chair.

"Oh hey replacement Shepherd." Cristina continued in her natural snarky nature knowing how much it bothered Amelia to still be living in Derek's shadow.

As everyone continued on with their conversations, Owen came up behind Amelia and kissed her on the cheek. As he looked up, he made direct eye contact with Cristina who looked completely shocked. Owen had to blink a few times to be sure he wasn't seeing a ghost.

"Cristina?" he questioned. Still completely baffled by the idea that he could even be imagining seeing her sitting there.

Cristina just continued to stare in amazement. She knew and hoped Owen would have started dating again soon. But she never imagined being here to see it, let alone know the person well.

"Dr. Hunt" she nodded being sure to maintain her stern facial expression as to not give away how she was really feeling.

The two continued to look at each other as the conversations kept going around them. Neither of them really knew what to say to the other or if there was even anything for them to say.

"I have to run and do a consult in the ER, Cristina care to join?" Meredith asked picking up on the tension and trying to diffuse the situation.

"Yes… Yes lets do that." Cristina agreed practically jumping out of her seat.

Meredith and Cristina swiftly exited the cafeteria as Owen continued to stare off at Cristina.

"Well that was awkward" Jo chimed in crunching into one of Alex's French Fries.

Everyone left at the table did their best to ignore her, but couldn't help but agree.


	6. I Don't Quite Know How to Say How I Feel

Arizona and Callie were sitting on Callie's couch discussing a plan for Rosie Briggs' surgery. Although there was a lot less surgery talk happening and a lot more laughing.

"Okay… Okay seriously, how are we going to get this girls leg fixed with out infection?" asked Arizona, trying to prevent herself from laughing.

"Well we have to get in there fast since her bones are still growing for development. With the height she fell from she could end up stunting her growth in that leg entirely or could lead to amputation." Informed Callie as she poured more wine into hers and Arizona's glasses.

"Hey-ho! Slow down there Dr. Torres! Are you trying to get me drunk?" Arizona asked flirtatiously

"Really? That's all it takes to get you drunk? I mean come on. I thought drunk Robbins would have a much higher tolerance than that!" teased Callie

"Well while sobriety is still in affect, can I ask a question or two?" Arizona chuckled

"Sure." Callie answered leaning back on the couch taking a sip of her wine.

"Not that I'm not super excited to be here and scrubbing in with you tomorrow but I just have to wonder; why me? And why now?" Arizona asked hesitantly trying not to ruin the good time they had been having.

Callie had secretly hoped these questions didn't come up, because truthfully she didn't know the answers.

"Well of course I'd want the Chief of Peds to scrub in with me. You're the most qualified and amazing surgeon I know." Callie answered hoping to avoid answering the second question entirely.

"And why am I here now Calliope?" Arizona asked again starting to move closer to Callie.

Callie just stared blankly at Arizona as she inched closer. Why did she invite Arizona here? She was always going to love her and miss what they had. But she had started seeing Lisa and although things weren't necessarily ideal, the two of them always had a good time. But did they? Were Penny and Lisa just people to help Callie realize that her and Arizona were still supposed to be together? She couldn't figure out what it was, but she had to say something.

"Calliope." Arizona said, as she was now inches from Callie's face.

Just as Callie opened her mouth to answer, both of their pagers started going off.

"Rose." Callie said looking into Arizona's eyes before quickly rushing off the couch,

Arizona let out a huge sigh of disappointment and followed Callie out the door.


	7. He Will Be Gone

"What happened?" Callie asked as she came running into the young girl's room.

"She started complaining of pain in her leg and I assumed it was just from the break, but we just found this." Jo updated as she pulled back the sheets to show that the young girls leg was now totally swollen and almost completely purple.

"WHAT IS HAPPENING TO OUR DAUGHTER?!" cried Mrs. Briggs

"Your daughter's leg is experiencing heavy clotting, I'm gonna have to get all the clots out now." Callie explained. "Arizona, I need some PVP and Jo I'm gonna need and Emesis Basin now!"

Jo and Arizona came rushing back to the room and handed Callie the tools she needed.

"You guys are going to have to wait outside." Jo warned pushing the parents out of the room.

"Rosie you're gonna hold my hand while Dr. Torres fixes your leg, okay? Arizona tried to comfort the crying young girl.

Callie spread the PVP on the young girl's leg and slowly made a small incision into her skin. Rosie let out an intense cry of pain as blood began pouring out of her leg.

"We have to get her into the OR and get these clots out now. Wilson! Call the OR and tell them were on our way." Callie ordered as her and Arizona rushed Rosie's bed towards the elevator.

…

"He's just gonna start seeing someone so quickly? Like I have barely been gone two years. I'm not someone you easily get over." Exclaimed Cristina as she paced around Meredith's living room.

"They were just gonna give Derek's seat away. I mean I get he's dead, but you would think they would tell his widow!" Meredith shouted.

Neither one of them was really listening to the other, but they both continued on their separate rants about their issues.

"I mean he's probably not THAT into her right? I mean did you see the look on his face when he saw me? The sex must not be all that good." Cristina justified

"I miss sex. I miss Derek. I miss sex with Derek." Meredith chimed in

Both of them stopped what they were talking about to take another shot of Tequila. Cristina plopped down on the couch next to Meredith.

"Don't you have kids?" questioned Cristina as she looked around for Meredith and Derek's kids

"Yeah. The sitter usually has them in bed by the time I get home." Meredith answered as she poured them each another shot of Tequila.

Suddenly the door opened and Maggie walked in to find Meredith and Cristina on the couch.

"Dr. Yang?! Oh my goodness it's an honor! I'm Maggie. Pierce. Dr. Maggie Pierce. Oh my god, I can't believe Cristina Yang is in my living room." Maggie rambled

"Mer, make her stop." Cristina whispered in the midst of Maggie's fangirl moment.

"Maggie. Relax. Just sit and drink this." Meredith chuckled handing Maggie a shot glass and signaling to sit next to Cristina

"I have so many questions. This is so great having a cardio goddess in my home!" Maggie exclaimed as she choked back her shot of Tequila.

"Finally someone who recognizes talent when they see it." Cristina proclaimed

As the three continued to drink and catch up, the front door slammed open as Owen and Amelia came tumbling in. Amelia slammed the door shut and continued her intense make out session with Owen. He lifted her up and carried her up the stairs where a door slam was promptly heard. There was an awkward silence that fell amongst Meredith, Cristina and Maggie as they sat there with their mouths gaped open. Meredith quickly grabbed the bottle of tequila and handed it to Cristina who instantly began chugging.


	8. She Will Do One of Two Things

Meredith walked into the daycare center to find Ellis playing with some of the other doctor's children. She gave a quick smirk and just sat to the side watching her daughter play house and dance it out with all her friends. She often came here and imagined what life would be like had Derek not died. She pictured him playing catch with Bailey and having tea parties with Ellis and Zola. Then after a long day of hard-hitting surgeries, the two of them would be laying in bed together under their post it and she would feel like nothing in the world could hurt them.

'Why can't I shake this?' she thought

Since Derek passed, she hadn't been very emotional, but ever since the secret board meeting, she felt like she did after hours of puking up tequila. Empty.

Cristina came charging into the daycare like a whirlwind of chaos. She quickly spotted Meredith and jumped over a bunch of toddlers to snap Meredith out of her trance.

"Look at what I got!" She bragged, waiving a sack of paper in Meredith's face.

It took Meredith a moment to process the dancing ink patterns in front of her face before she proclaimed "A CONTRACT!?"

"Yup!" Cristina exclaimed, "You know, its crazy how easily salaries can be persuaded around here. Someone should have told us years ago"

"So this is it? You're really staying?" Meredith questioned trying to remain as serious as possible as to not seem like she was too excited about her staying.

"For now. But yes. I'm staying." Responded Cristina ambiguously.

"Well. Alright then" Meredith confirmed as Ellis had come up to them to show them all of her drawings.

…

Arizona had decided now was the time to ask Callie how she would feel about potentially getting back together. Things were going so well with them the least she could do was bring it up. She kept looking around the hospital until she finally found Callie in an on call room.

"You were great in there Calliope." Arizona complimented slightly startling Callie.

"Thank you. Arizona. I appreciate all of your help." Callie answered as she sat up rubbing her eyes.

"No thank you. I was happy to help. I'm really happy with how things have been lately." Arizona said as she sat down next to Callie.

"Yeah. It has been surprisingly nice to have you around again." Callie chuckled, trying again to not sound nervous yet again.

Arizona turned to Callie to see her trying to avoid eye contact. She slowly inched closer and started running and started running her hands through Callie's hair.

"Everything okay?" she questioned waiting for Callie to turn and look at her.

Callie hesitated to answer. She was so conflicted as to how she was feeling. She really cared for the woman she was seeing now, but recently she couldn't get Arizona out of her head. She was beginning to feel the way she had felt when they first started dating 9 years ago. She turned to face Arizona and just stared into her eyes. For the first time in a while she didn't feel resentment as she looked at Arizona. In her big blue eyes, she saw all the good that had happened with them. Their first kiss. Dancing in the apartment on their first date. Bringing Sofia home for the first time. Their wedding. Everything about Arizona she had always loved was there in her eyes, and it brought a rush of warmth to Callie's heart.

As Callie stood up, Arizona looked disappointed again. She was sure Callie was feeling the same for her, and perhaps now it was time to stop.

Suddenly, Arizona heard the click of the door lock and shot her eyes up to meet Callie's glance. The two just smiled at one another as they met in the middle of the room to share a passionate kiss and began to tug on each other's scrubs.


End file.
